


The Blow Meant For Me

by 13Iamlucky13



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13Iamlucky13/pseuds/13Iamlucky13
Summary: Felicia has the bright idea of trying to fight Alina on her own. The results of this go from bad to worse after one of her teammates takes an attack that was meant for her.
Relationships: Tsuruno Yui/Felicia Mitsuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Blow Meant For Me

Admittedly going off on her own to confront one of the three big baddies probably wasn't Mitsuki Felicia's smartest move.

But it wasn't like she had any other choice! She didn't want to, no, _couldn't_ , risk losing her current team. Not when they'd become the family she'd so desperately craved since she'd had her biological one ripped apart from her by the cruelty of that witch.

If she didn't want to lose them, then she couldn't put them in danger and so she had to deal with the problem she caused.

Even if Felicia wasn't super educated that didn't make her stupid, and so she recognized the fact that one of the magius having a vendetta against her was a problem, although she didn't know that this problem was called a vendetta. It'd taken quite a bit of effort and the interrogation of several feathers by repeatedly wacking them with her hammer but finally she'd managed to track the girl who raised witches down in...

...what appeared to be a park? With a deadly weapon!

Or just a paintbrush… painting with the blood of an innocent child!

No, that was just red paint. Alina Gray wasn’t harming anyone right now. She wasn’t destroying anything for once and was instead creating a work of art.

Felicia didn’t care.

This magius chick just gets weirder and weirder! Not that it matters! I'm still gonna go WHAM and beat her, she'll see! Even if she is kind of scary I'll bash her head in!

Gathering her courage, Felicia transformed into her magical girl gear before sticking her weapon, a cartoonishly large hammer, out at Alina menacingly.

"Hey! You're protecting monsters! So now you have to DIE!"

And with that she launched herself at the magius, hammer raised high above her head.

Alina must have heard her, for the magius quickly turned around with a look of pure disgust and contempt on her face as she sidestepped the blow that had been meant for her skull.

Thinking herself safe, she exclaimed "Fool... how dare you mess with the ispirazione of I, Alina! You've already destroyed my art before-"

Unfortunately for her, the magius had spoken too soon, as although Felicia hadn’t hit her intended target, which stoked the flames of fury in her heart higher, she had managed to destroy the canvas Alina had been working on, which led to the latter entering her own state of rage "...and, you've done it again. Only Alina is allowed to do that!"

For a brief second the BOOM her hammer had produced made Felicia’s scowl shift to a feral smirk, however her expression quickly reverted back as she processed the magius’ reaction. This was because Alina only caring about her 'art' when she had committed the ultimate sin, at least in Felicia's eyes, was enough to send the blonde girl into a state of fury usually only reserved for witches, and only certain ones at that now that Tsuruno was teaching her to have 'the mightiest restraint'.

"To hell with your stupid artwork! You were the one who stepped out of the way so it's your fault your 'art' went SLAM! You're no better than the witch who killed my FUCKING PARENTS! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

With that Felicia found herself completely giving into this state of absolute rage once again as she stood up from the wreckage of the canvas and charged Alina. At this point, in her mind, the magius was indistinguishable from a witch and therefore was subject to the same treatment. Said treatment being a kiss from the end of her hammer that went SLAM.

The emotions currently pulsing through her being were enough to taint her soul gem considerably, but Felicia didn’t care to notice. All that mattered to her right now was killing the witch by crushing it with the might of her hammer and avenging her parents.

Unfortunately for her, Alina was now out of the range of her hammer and had her own rapidly clouding soul gem. And she was smirking like the crazed artist she was.

"Alina will show Felicia what happens to the fools who mess with her art."

With that the magius let out a stream of psychotic laughter as she summoned her weapon of choice, a light-construct cube and began to bombard her foe with the barrage of lasers she shot from it.

"Yes, that's right! Alina will show you!"

Felicia couldn’t form any words to say in response, although to be fair she hadn’t processed what Alina had said in the first place. Even when she was in a stable state of mind she didn’t really listen to the magius as she found the girl’s psychotic ramblings to make no sense.

And right now Felicia was in about the exact opposite of a stable mindset.

Which meant that Alina’s words were going in one steaming ear and out the other.

Even if she had been able to process the words, comprehensible sounds were beyond her at this point. All there was anymore for Mitsuki Felicia was violence. She wanted Alina to bleed. She wanted to make her hammer go CRASH and BANG and she wanted the witch in front of her to die.

After all, maybe with this one dead she could live in peace. Maybe she'd be able to make her parents smile wherever they were now. Naive though she could be, Felicia had long since come to accept she would never be able to see her parents again, but maybe just maybe…

"GAAAAAAAAH!"

The primal scream she let out when the laser hit her was one that put one from a witch to shame, not that Felicia was conscious of this. She was barely even aware of the pain after the initial shock of it, only focused on getting to Alina and bashing her head in.

Proper defense escaped her and as a result the lasers tore into her, but still she continued, never slowing and never hesitating. No thoughts in her mind outside of rage and violence as she swung the hammer like it was weightless.

"Oh, so that's how it's going to go. Alina sees how it is!" the artist practically shouted, continuing her attempts to try and dodge the hammer. Only some of these attempts were successful though, and each failure led to what was effectively a wrecking ball slamming into some portion of her body.

Each failure also darkened the magius’ soul gem a little further.

The laser assault intensified as Alina proceeded to let out more evil-villain laughter "You're a thorn in my side! Die!"

"ARGHHHHH!" Felicia’s cry was an animalistic one as the newest round of lasers hit her, slicing through her clothing and skin like small daggers. Fortunately none of them went deep enough to be of serious concern for a magical girl like herself, but they still hurt like nothing else she'd felt in a long time, even with her sense of pain dulled.

Not that it mattered. Felicia didn't care, didn't have it in her to care under the inferno of pure rage burning through her. Sure the fire would leave her burnt out in the end as it always did, defenseless against the emotional pain that was far worse than any physical wound that could be inflicted, but while it blazed there was none. Anger was far simpler than sadness after all, especially when it consumed her like this.

All it ever asked from her was that she kill and destroy, and in return it would shut everything else off for a while. Like usual, Felicia was more than willing to comply.

So she continued to swing her hammer with reckless abandon, her lilac eyes burning just as intensely as the flames that had taken over her mind.

Unfortunately, the target of her wrath’s soul gem was now completely clouded over, prompting Alina to let out another burst of laughter "A~ahhh... my lovely doppel..."

With that the magius was lifted off the ground by the mounds of paint that were released from her aforementioned doppel

"Ahaha~! A-HAHA!" With that Alina sent a burst of paint out of her still forming doppel towards Felicia "You won't escape my art, not this time!"

"I'll rip out your organs and make them into a masterpiece!"

At this, Felicia froze. Sure her anger had made Alina a witch in her mind, but the sight of what appeared to be an actual witch in front of her was still shocking.  
If anything it looked suspiciously like the witch she'd seen the day Sana had been adopted into the team. Although that wasn't something that Felicia consciously processed right now.

Somehow, the shock of seeing an actual witch combined with certain death heading her way caused Felicia's anger to die down enough for her self-preservation instincts to kick in but it was too late for her to even move her hammer in an effort to defend herself.

Too late to apologize to her team for being selfish and reckless. Too late to apologize to Tsuruno for that fight over the grape ice cream.

Too late.

In that moment Felicia felt legitimate terror in every corner of her being as she did all she could do, which was to clamp her eyes shut like a child in the dark trying to shut out the monster-like shadows that creep around their room.

Her end didn’t come in that moment though. Instead, she found herself being pushed, or rather, flung, away from the line of fire.

A couple seconds after she landed in an undignified lump Felicia found the courage to force her eyes open.

She really wished she hadn’t.

After all, if she hadn’t done that she wouldn’t have had to see an all too familiar figure laying motionless on the ground in her place. She wouldn’t have realized that the figure was close enough where the paint had been aimed to have been hit.

She wouldn’t have realized that it was basically impossible for her teammate to have not been hit by the blast.

After all, it wasn’t like fans were much use against a tsunami of paint.

***

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the result of (like most good productive things I do in my life) pure spite and frustration, the only things that can cause me to actually do things. Most of the poor girls in this fandom deserve better, but I have a particular soft spot for Feli and Sir Uno, and as I've yet to find a fanfic that gives them love, I had to take it into my own hands... after torturing them.
> 
> What? You can't make an omelette without aggressively hammering some eggs :)


End file.
